The One And Only Wyatt (A Spirit Guardians Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now that Wyatt got done with his case file now hear from those who he trusts and what they have to say about it. And also it could be the start of a new adventure in the coming future.
1. Chapter 1

What I Have To Say About Wyatt's Case File?

By Carter Grayson

Ok so ever since Wyatt came to Power Rangers City I always knew he was going to help those in need.

And so far honestly he's doing one hell of an amazing job because yes this city was in need of his help and he didn't disappoint at all and really this investigation was all about how he helps those in need.

So when it came time for him to do his own case file and honestly after reading it all I can say is Oh My God.

And I say that because well I did want to know the real him and yeah he didn't disappoint either at that and then when he then revealed that he was a forest spirit it all made more sense because yes I respect that he was going to tell me or the others soon about his secret but at least he knew what he had to do.

Oh and now my appreciation for him only got better because now that we know he is indeed a forest spirit then really we need to be thankful for all that's he done here in Power Rangers City.

And don't worry Wyatt I didn't take your secret the wrong way thankfully because ever since you confessed that you are a forest spirit now I know what you really are and really Wyatt this city would never be the same without you.

My Comment: Thanks Carter i'm just glad you didn't that the wrong way.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You Wyatt

By Danny Delgado

Wyatt I never really got to say this but thank you and I mean it this time because honestly you mean everything to me.

And I say that because when I lost my fellow Wild Force teammates your spirit was there for me when I needed it the most.

Oh and yes i'll admit if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here right now.

And really with your case file I now know that you are a forest spirit but really to me your the same good friend that I know very well.

Wyatt it's okay really i'm not mad at you for confessing your secret because now I know what you really are and that's okay man because I want to be with you and your friends in the Enchanted Forest because they mean so much to me and I wouldn't be anywhere else that your home.

And Wyatt I will always be thankful for you because life would never be the same for me if you never came into it.

My Comment: Thanks Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Why I Needed Wyatt More Than Ever

By Kendall Morgan

Of course at first I just wasn't sure if Wyatt was going to be the one who can take the Dino Center the right way.

But after he became GM it became clear that his touch was needed more than ever and no I won't fire him because let's face it his help at the Dino Center was well needed and he took something like Arts and Crafts Day and ran with it.

And really he knows what he's doing and honestly it amazes me that he grabbed the Dino Center and never letted go and yes I don't regret having him as GM.

Oh and when I did read the case file he did I was honestly amazed that he went through that much in life and when he did reveal that he was a forest spirit I then knew his help at the Dino Center will never be enough in my opinion because when he came into Danny's life I always knew there was something about him.

And honestly hie means so much to me and Danny because our relationship has only gotten better thanks to him and really this would never be the same without him.

So Wyatt I just wanted to say thank you for your help because really the Dino Center would never be the same without you.

My Comment: Thanks Kendall


	4. Chapter 4

What I Personally Think Of Wyatt

By Wyatt

Now of course since I was Kendall's therapy friend I didn't know if anyone out there would be Danny's therapy friend.

And then Wyatt came and I got nothing but respect for him because of course Danny needed him and he must've heard his call.

Oh and after he came then really life around him is not too bad actually because he believes life is like one big adventure.

And I don't mind him actually because he knew what he had to do and as for the Dino Center well his touch was needed more than ever and he made the Dino Center so much better and really he knows how to be there for those who need him the most and he really doesn't disappoint at all.

So Wyatt I just wanted to say thank you for being there for us because yes we needed you more than ever right now.

My Comment: You're Welcome Buddy


	5. Chapter 5

Celebrating Wyatt Appreciation Day

By Carter Grayson

After I read his case file I then knew the best thing to do was to celebrate Wyatt and all that he's done here.

And there was only one way to do just that: Wyatt Appreciation Day and it would be at the Dino Center since Wyatt does work there but not on this day.

Instead this party will be in his honor and a way to thank him for all that he's done here.

And so Danny was in charge of decorations and I was in charge of the invites and yes I even invited Dana because I wanted her to see what Wyatt has done here and yes she did come because well she knew his help for me was needed.

Once Wyatt did come he was quite surprised that this party was for him and he really knew we didn't disappoint either when it came to the party.

And yeah he was having the time of his life at the party and those who he helped came and they couldn't stop thanking him for help and he really appreciated them for letting him help them out.

Oh and let's just say the party was such a great idea and really i'm glad Wyatt didn't mind the party at all and really this was the best that we could do for him since he's helped so many out here in Power Rangers City.

My Comment: Well done on the party my friend and yes it didn't disappoint at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Why We Should Live In The Enchanted Forest

By Danny Delgado

Now a day after Wyatt Appreciation Day I had a great idea and it was me Kendall and Buddy should join Wyatt and his friends in the Enchanted Forest.

Of course Kendall was a bit resistant at first but ever since Wyatt came she completely changed her mind because she did to see nature in person and really they would love to join me.

But first I had to run it by Wyatt because my hope was that he would be okay with this because well it was his home and we didn't want to bother it at all but rather join him.

And thankfully he said yes he would love that and even better was that we would also train to become Spirit Guardians and he would help us by being our teacher.

So really the best was yet to come and really we had nothing to lose at all.

My Comment: Yes Danny the best is yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7

I Hope This Never Ends

By Carter Grayson

Honestly I hope this never ends because really with Wyatt here in Power Rangers City then really the best is already here.

And yes this city will always be thankful for his help because this place would never be the same without him.

Of course the future will be quite unpredictable but whatever comes next then we will be ready for it.

My Comment: Yes Carter the future will be unpredictable and really you never know what will happen next in life.


End file.
